Canciones sobre hielo
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto #5: "Fusión de mundos" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza". - Elsa y Loki estuvieron juntos una vez. Recuerdan todas las veces que patinaron juntos. Recuerdan las canciones. Y un día todo desapareció. Y ella se fue. O tal vez él fue quien se marchó. Se separaron por siempre. Y siempre buscan olvidar.
**DISCLAIMER: Elsa pertenece a Disney, y Loki a Marvel (que también es de Disney, duh).**

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí vengo con otro fic para otro reto. De nuevo, mi pareja favorita, Frozentricks (Elsa y Loki).**

 **Es un AU en el que ambos son patinadores artísticos sobre hielo, aunque Elsa y Loki siguen teniendo sus poderes, pero no son ni reina ni dios. Personas normales con poderes.**

 **El fic está compuesto de cuatro partes, cada una inspirada en una canción. Les recomiendo, MUCHO, escuchar la canción correspondiente mientras leen cada una de las cuatro partes. El nombre de la canción está en negrita, así lo ven fácil sin leer todo y spoilearse(?). Busquen la canción en YouTube, denle al play y ahí lean, y hagan lo mismo con cada parte. En serio, se los recomiendo, eso hace la mayor parte de la magia.**

 **¡Pasen y disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #5: "Fusión de mundos" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".**_

* * *

Elsa piensa que tal vez todo se resuma a girar. Girar, y girar, dar vueltas sobre el hielo, hasta perder la noción del espacio, en medio del silencio.

No, silencio no.

Sólo la ilumina la luna. De algún lado, de algún lugar, se oyen las suaves y profundas notas de **"Moonlight"** de Beethoven, o tal vez sólo se lo está imaginando, en un sueño triste que hace tiempo comenzó.

Y Elsa gira y gira, creando gráciles dibujos sobre el hielo que antes no estaba allí, en la pradera solitaria color plata, en una pista que se va creando bajo sus pies, sólo girando, buscando marearse, buscando olvidar. Ninguna droga puede imitar el efecto del hielo, el efecto de las vueltas sin fin.

Sus patines susurran al cortar el frío elemento que sus poderes van creando a su paso. El piano, imaginario o real (no le importa), acompaña con su dulce tristeza.

La noche se hace mañana, la luna ya ha desaparecido, pero Elsa sigue ahí, girando con languidez y abandono, sin sentir el frío, sin sentir el cansancio, sólo girando sobre el hielo.

Oh, si tan sólo pudiera olvidar…

* * *

Loki piensa que tal vez todo se resuma a la violencia. Descargar su rabia en el hielo insensible, gritar hasta sentir la sangre en la garganta.

Las luces son cegadoras, el hielo parece burlarse de él. La música no ayuda. **"Sail"** de Awolnation hace vibrar su sangre, aumenta su ira. No sabe quién ha puesto esa canción en el reproductor, pero no le importa. No quiere que se detenga.

Nieva dentro de aquella pista. La ira de Loki crea torbellinos de copos blancos que lo rodean como una tormenta. No quiere detener eso tampoco.

Y entonces sólo queda descargarse. Domina la pista, salta, gira, más alto, más salvaje, más elegante, más que nunca. Desearía que el hielo se quebrase, desearía destrozarlo. Ahogarse en medio del frío. Cortarse con las cuchillas de sus propios patines. Y grita con la música, en aquella donde nadie lo oye y nadie lo ve. Las puertas están selladas tras el hielo, nadie viene a interrumpirlo, y pasa horas encerrado en su propia ira.

Oh, si tan solo pudiera olvidar…

* * *

Elsa y Loki estuvieron juntos una vez.

Ella recuerda cómo era sentir los brazos de él a su alrededor.

Él recuerda cómo se sentía esconder el rostro en el cabello de ella.

Recuerdan todas las veces que patinaron juntos.

Recuerdan las canciones.

Recuerdan _la_ canción.

 _Su canción._

 **"Making love out of nothing at all"** fue la que los marcó como pareja. El trofeo de las Olimpíadas lleva sus nombres y el de esa canción.

Y una noche la bailaron sobre la pista, sin público. Fue la noche que él se declaró, mientras la música aún sonaba, en medio del hielo. Fue la noche en que ambos fueron felices.

* * *

Y un día todo desapareció.

Tuvieron un accidente. Dejaron de patinar. Se separaron por un largo tiempo.

Y luego algo ya no era igual. Nunca supieron qué pasó exactamente. Tal vez fue culpa de Elsa, tal vez fue culpa de Loki, tal vez de ambos, tal vez de ninguno.

Discutieron sin razón, o tal vez fue por algo importante. Ninguno lo recuerda. Sólo recuerdan que eso ya no funcionaba.

Y ella se fue. O tal vez él fue quien se marchó. Se separaron por siempre.

Pero patinaron juntos una última vez, escuchando **"The Last Goodbye"** de Billy Boyd.

Ella no lloró, porque sus lágrimas se congelaban antes de caer de sus pestañas.

Él no lloró, porque si lo hacía iba a derrumbarse.

Y así terminó todo entre ellos, con esa despedida en medio del hielo, girando, abrazados. Sabían que aquello era un adiós.

Y cada uno se fue por su lado. Elsa nunca llegaba a terminar de marcar el número de Loki en su teléfono. Loki se sentaba al lado de su teléfono por horas, sin tocarlo, esperando el familiar sonido de la llamada, que nunca llegaba, y que nunca lo haría.

Y todos los días patinan solos. Elsa se va al campo y crea su propio hielo. Loki se encierra en una pista y sella las puertas para que nadie entre.

Y se torturan con sus recuerdos en medio del hielo, buscando la razón, y deseando olvidar.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios y críticas.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
